


Seducing his Kidnappers

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Has Issues, Clint is good at convincing people, Everyone Has Issues, James Has Issues, Multi, Natasha has issues, Seducing gets complicated, especially himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a plan. It's an awesome plan. A perfect plan.</p><p>Phil would totally...Okay, Phil wouldn't agree with this plan at all. He knows Clint way too well to know how this plan will end.</p><p> </p><p>*During the time between being taken and returning back to SHIELD with his two favorite Russian assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing his Kidnappers

They kept him tied up, and Clint cursed their effectiveness. They were both professionals, both the Widow and the other one.

 

He couldn’t loosen the ties that kept him on the bed, nor did he have any of his trackers. Coulson had no way of finding him. He was on his own, which was way too similar to his Black Ops days to be of any comfort. They had left him behind, and even though he knew they would, it still hurt that he had to drag himself out of the hell.

 

He had got out, and worked as a mercenary. If he was on his own, he might as well get paid the best amount of money for his skillset. A part of him hadn’t cared as much as he had before. His faith in his country shattered at the way they had left him behind.

 

He was eventually caught, but for the dumbest of reasons. He was caught for being publically intoxicated. He had been too drunk to stand and the neighborhood he was in didn’t take kindly to seeing drunk idiots on the street. He had been picked up and thrown into the cage.

 

His alias had held for a while, but soon enough a man in a suit had arrived, and offered him a second chance. A chance for working with the good guys. Coulson had him at ‘charges revoked’, and kept him when he didn’t stop hunting for him till he knew where he was and brought him home.

 

He wasn’t loyal to SHIELD, but to Coulson, the man that gave him a second chance.

 

It was the one thing that was keeping him from getting too worried about the two professionals that had him. Coulson would find him.

 

He kept to this idea, even as they loaded him up like a sack of potatoes. He knew he had to find a way to escape, but he also knew he had to wait his time. He didn’t want to be saved, but it was nice to know that there was someone out there trying to find him.

 

Clint kept silent when they strapped him down to a chair. He got in one good hit to the male before they had him down. People in lab coats came and went, wires were plugged up to him, and needles were stuck into him. He kept silent and took note of their movements. They had taken his comms, and such had also taken his hearing aids.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He read the lips of one of the lab coats, and one of his abductors must have said yes, because not long afterwards, fluids started flowing through the lines and into his veins.

 

A slow burning pain that kept building and building. He let open his mouth in a scream, and right before he passed out from the pain, he thought he saw sympathy in both of their eyes.

 

 

Some Time Later:

Maybe a few hours, or maybe a few days. Clint didn’t know how long he had been out, but it had been long enough for his clothes to have been changed, his gag to have been removed, and for him to be tied to a chair.

 

The long haired man with the mechanical arm knelt in front of him. “Clint? Can you hear me?”

 

Clint kept his gaze straight ahead, even as he heard a voice clearly for the first time in a long while. He didn’t respond until a loud snapping sound from behind him had him flinch.

 

“So the scientists got it right?” A female voice, Clint guesses to be the Black Widow’s, says from behind him. She moves so that she was in his line of sight. “Good. How about the serum?”

 

Clint didn’t respond, but she didn’t seem to expect an answer from him, since the man answered. “His wounds have healed. No scar. He is like us. Enhanced.”

 

Enhanced? He wasn’t sure what they meant, but it didn’t sound good.

 

“Good.” The Black Widow moves and grabs his short hair to yank his head back and to expose his throat to their unnerving gazes. “Do you know why we took you?” Clint doesn’t respond, and his slightly shocked when she start petting his hair. “You don’t, do you?”

 

Another hand, larger, is rubbing circles on his leg. “How could he? We haven’t told him.”

 

Clint keeps his silence, even as curiosity burns within him. He won’t ask, he won’t react. He had to wait for the opportunity to escape. The less they knew about him, the better off he would be.

 

One is smoothing his hair while the other is touching his legs. Both are gentle. Both aren’t acting like he expected. It’s the Widow that tells him what they want, “We want you,” right before jabbing a needle into his neck that has him pass out once more.

 

 

Later, Again:

Clint woke up, again. It was different this time. This time he was naked and on a bed, with his two abductors staring down at him. Both of them were also naked.

 

“We need you to be comfortable with us.” The Widow sits on the side of the bed, carefully putting a hand on his chest. “Do you want to be called Clinton?”

 

Clint couldn’t stop the anger that twisted his face, “No.” Nobody called him Clinton. Not anymore. His name was Clint, and that was the end of it.

 

She started drawing designs on his chest, and he did his best not to focus on her movements. “Clint, then?” He must have reacted positively, because she merely smiled and motioned for the male to sit on the other side. “I’m Natasha. He’s James.” Clint avoided both of their eyes, but her nails digging into his chest had him hiss. “We are pleased to meet you, aren’t you as well?”

 

Clint’s lips twisted in disgust. “Same.” A deeper dig, and his glare focused on tranquil face. “Nice meeting you, Natasha and James. Can I go now?”

 

James didn’t respond, but Natasha made up for it. She slung a leg over his hip and settled on his stomach. “Not yet. We want you.” James moved so that he touched both Natasha and Clint. “And we’ll have you. Soon.”

 

Natasha moved so that she was sitting on James’s lap, her legs wrapped around his hips as she rode him. Clint could feel the motions from beside him, and refused to think about it. His focus was on the ropes tying him down, and finding a way out.

 

_They repeated the performance every night._

 

Not just the performance, but they also brought him gifts. Food. Drink. Not disgusting food, but food that he actually liked. They watched him nonstop while he ate and at all other times as well. It took about a week of this, before Clint really started to believe them.

 

They wanted him, for some reason, and that was something that he could work with. He could get them to trust him and drop their guard around him. So, he started joining them. A careful touch here and there that he could get to from the bonds.

 

He agreed for Natasha to have sex with him, and then to let James. He couldn’t participate that much, being tied up as he was, but he could tell that the two of them were skilled. He became a part of the nightly performance.

 

He was seducing them. Slowly, but surely. Finally, though, they trust him to undo his binds. After having sex with the both of them, he would sneak out.

 

Just to be brought back by one or the both of them, and so the seduction had to occur again.

 

Eventually, Clint could feel himself forgetting why he wanted to escape. It was after an athletic bout that he lay between them with no urge to escape. He wanted to stay with them. His plan for seducing them had backfired. They had seduced him, as well.

 

But he can’t work for the Red Room, and he can’t just be left there. He had to convince them to come back with him.

 

He started his plan.

 

“Coulson saved me.” Clint started his convincing slow. He told them stories of some of the escapades he had gotten into, but Coulson was always there.

 

He was telling them there were people in SHIELD that could be trusted.

 

“No brainwashing.” Clint mentioned that after James came back, less of himself than he had been before. Natasha had cried (in her way) in James’s arms and then into his side. They both agreed that that was a good thing of SHIELD.

 

A moment a bit too close on a mission, and they were bandaging Natasha on up. “Nat? Would you want to retire someday?” It had been the first time he called her that, but she didn’t react negatively.

 

“Maybe.” She had told them, and James muttered something while bandaging her wound. “You, James?”

 

James finished the bandaging before looking between the two of them. “Yeah. I would”

 

“SHIELD has a retirement program.” Clint couldn’t help mentioned, and it was around that day that he saw a light shine in both of their eyes. “We could be together there.”

 

Not long afterwards, James and Nat gave him his suit and clothes. They were both dressed in all black, with weapons everywhere. “Come.” James gave the order, and Clint didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He got dressed with speed, and sheathed his weapons and held his bow in both hands with reverence. They were both looking at him with fond looks, and he stuck his tongue out at them both. “Where are we going?”

 

Nat was the one to answer as they left the place under darkness and James drove them through the streets with speeds close to losing control. “Going to your SHIELD. All or nothing, right?”

 

Clint couldn’t hide his smile, and his smile had the other two smile with him. They were going back to SHIELD. He couldn’t wait for Coulson to meet his Nat and James.


End file.
